littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Pod Computer
The Pod Computer is LittleBigPlanet's main menu. The Wireless Controller in your Pod is your very own computer and access device. Stand in front of the Pod Computer and press the button to start navigating to LittleBigPlanet places. Info Moon Upload your levels online so everyone can play them. Play hundreds of creations made by people like you. The Infomoon is removed from LBP2, but you can view your profile under Me. My Friends Shows your Friends, their published levels, their hearted levels and their hearted creators. It also shows which Friends are offline, which are on PlayStation Network, and which ones on PSN are playing LittleBigPlanet. News Shows LittleBigPlanet news, and 4 published "survival levels"; namely Dodge Those Iceballs, Steel Wheel, Clear The Decks, and The Spiralizer. Pod Customization The Pod is also used to express yourself its like your Sack person's home, you can customize it with stickers and decorations to have it the way you want it to show your style. LittleBigPlanet Story Story is the main playing mode where you are introduced to LittleBigPlanet and involved in a short story. If you don't have enough friends or controllers to enjoy multiplayer game at home, you can still play Story Mode online with registered friends or random people. Story Mode consists of 8 zones with 3 levels each, from which you can obtain most of the costumes, objects, and stickers in the game. To acquire all these items you will need to play several times each level and join up with other 3 people to access special places that you won't be able to reach alone. There are some tricky things to do in order to get some of the items so try to watch carefully every step you do in your travel across Story Mode. Additionally, each of the 8 zones have some minigames to play with other players. In order to unlock these minigames you'll have to find the keys hidden somewhere in the zone levels. Minigames doesn't contain items. Finally, if you want to create your own levels at My Moon, you will have to finish the first 3 levels of Story Mode. The Gardens *Castle Climb Challenge *Tie Skipping *Skateboard Freefall The Wedding *The Dangerous Descent The Savannah *Swinging Safari *The Meerkat Kingdom *Meerkat Bounce The Canyons *Wrestler's Drag *Cowabunga The Metropolis The Islands The Temples The Wilderness Quick Play Quick Play is a Mode where PlayStation automatically find and select a level for you to play with other people. You have to be signed in in order to use this option. Community Basically, Community shows all the published levels of the online community. You can select a level manually, or you can search for a particular level, by entering the level name/creator's PSN ID. You can also search by entering a level category (e.g. "shark survival" or "paintinator levels") LittleBigStore Here, you can buy downloadable content from Media Molecule (e.g. Creator Pack 1 or Pirates Of The Caribbean Kit.) My Moon My Moon is where you can create and play your own levels in LittleBigPlanet and share them with others online. To unlock My Moon, the player must complete the first three levels of the story mode. Create Create mode allows the player to dynamically place, edit, morph, rotate and interact with objects within the game world or create new ones. The player can also fly around with a jetpack and zoom in and out to get a better view of the level. There is also a thermometer on the left-side on he screen to indicate how much memory is left for placing new objects in the level, try to use same materials in order to fill slowly your thermometer. Stickers can be placed on objects to decorate but they also fill a little bit the thermometer, it is recommended to place decoration last. User-created content can be given out to other players as rewards by the creator for completing his/her level. When players are done, they can save their level, them upload them to the game's servers. Refer to the Level Creator Guide to get a complete description, guide, and tips on how to create things. Play Play is where players can play their created levels alone or with up to three other players. Play mode can be played offline or online. Players can switch from Play mode to Create mode at anytime. It is good practice to play and test your own levels before uploading it to the servers. LittleBigPlanet 2 The 'Planet' or Story Mode Story Mode is almost the same as the prequel's story mode except it has 6 worlds, 5 levels each with 3 minigames, and 2 clips. List of Worlds Here you will find every single world in LittleBigPlanet 2: Da Vinci's Hideout Creator Curator: Larry Da Vinci Additional Characters: Negativitron Levels: *Rookie Test *Grab and Swing *Gripple Grapple *Bravery Test *Final Test Minigames: *Hedge Hopping *Tower of Whoop *Block Drop *Super Block Drop (play Block Drop first) Victoria's Laboratory Creator Curator: Victoria Von Bathysphere Additional Characters: Negativitron, Larry Da Vinci Levels: *Runaway Train *Brainy Cakes *The Cakeinator *Currant Affairs *Kling Klong Minigames: *Rodent Derby *Attack of the Mutant Marshmallows *Death by Shockolate The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Creator Curator: Clive Handforth Additional Characters: Negativitron, Larry Da Vinci Levels: *Maximum Security *Pipe Dreams *Bang for Buck *Waste Disposal *Fowl Play Minigames: *Basketball *Split Paths *Sackbot Bounce Avalonia Creator Curator: Avalon Centrifuge Additional Characters: Negativitron, Larry Da Vinci, Clive Handforth Levels *Avalon's Advanced Armaments Academy *Got the Hump *The Sackbot's Redemption *Flying in the Face of Danger *Huge Peril for Huge Spaceship Minigames: *On Burrowed Time *Gobotron *Chick Flick Eve's Asylum Creator Curator: Eve Silva Paragorcia Additional Characters: Negativitron, Clive Handforth Levels: *Up and At 'Em *Fireflies While You're Having Fun *Patients are a Virtue *Casa del Higgenbottom *Invasion of the Body Invaders Minigames: *Hungry Caterpillars *Mind Control *Root Canal The Cosmos Creator Curator: Dr. Herbert Higgenbottom Additional Characters: Larry Da Vinci, Victoria von Bathysphere, Clive Handforth, Avalon Centrifuge, Eve Silva Paragorcia, Negativitron Levels: *Set the Controls for the Heart of the Negativitron *Full Metal Rabbit *Where in the World is Avalon Centrifuge? *Flight of the Bumblebees *Into the Heart of the Negativitron Minigames: *Rocket Funland *Space Pool *Ping Pang Pong Trivia *Info Moon was originally going to be known as Info Fridge, and LittleBigPlanet would have been named Craft Earth. The My Moon also orbited around the LittleBigPlanet. *The computer controller obviously resembles a PlayStation®3 Dualshock Controller. or on Littlebigplanet 3 on Playstation 4 PlayStation®4 Dualshock Controller. **However, the PS icon in the middle is missing, just being a gloss black button instead. *In the first LBP game, If the player moves the right thumbstick while on the Computer, a squealing noise can be heard. *You cannot move up between layers if you are between the L1 and R1 buttons on the Pod computer. *Through inventory hacking, it is revealed the the PS controller is a decoration, and Dark Matter is hidden behind it. LittleBigPlanet Karting The pod in LBP Karting is where you can customize your sackperson and edit your kart. Category:Gameplay Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2